


Exhibit A, Poem Format

by AlphaStarr



Series: Poetic License to Kill [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionistic kink, Fellatio (oral sex), Frotting (grinding), M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Sexual Poetry, Sucky writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaStarr/pseuds/AlphaStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John have sex publicly, in a club. Narrated in eight iambic sonnets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit A, Poem Format

**Author's Note:**

> Though I've finished writing it,  
> I still find it rather strange  
> That slash made into poetry  
> Is a thing I can arrange. 

You are Dave Strider and you are occupied  
With depriving your boyfriend of air,  
His fists within your hair are entwined,  
As he pants, "Stop, Dave, not there..."

You bite down at his neck with ease  
As you're pinning his back to a wall.  
He tries to convince you, "C'mon, quit it, please!"  
But you do not desist at all.

His pale skin is flushing your favorite red,  
As, biting and licking, you play.  
You then sink to your knees to give him head  
And hope you'll get laid today.

As you suck him and lick him and strip his ass nude,  
You plot out a plan as we ==> Be the other dude.

\----

You are now John Egbert, and holy fucking _shit_ ,  
You can't think straight right now--  
Because, well, Dave is, um, sucking...  _it_ ,  
And you've ceased to resist, somehow.

You thrust up your hips as he fondles your ass  
Because holy shit damn, that feels great...  
And the club is still pounding with quaking bass,  
While mentally you keep your debate--

You probably shouldn't be doing stuff  
On a very public dance floor,  
But the things Dave is doing are more than enough  
To make you cry out for more.

You try to hide your horny moans with the palm of your hand,  
Will you succeed? Well, let's find out. Let's ==> Be the other man.

\----

You're again Dave Strider, and fuck, that's hot,  
To see his need so clear.  
Because John's _totally_ quiet-- NOT!  
Pfft, good thing that you're here.

You take your mouth off his turgid cock,  
And he lets out a soft groan.  
There's no need for words and there's no need for talk  
As you cover his lips with your own.

Only your hands are shielding his rear  
From the view of hungry strangers' eyes  
As he frots against you, it's abundantly clear  
That all his protests were lies.

You rub your digit against his ass; he lets out a quiet squeak,  
It probably feels good, so let us ==> Be the other [sheik](http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/sheikh)*.

((*see definition 2))

\----

You are John Egbert, and you can't speak  
As Dave toys with your entrance.  
You're so fucking close to your goddamn peak  
And he's put you in some trance.

The hypnotizing sounds that blare  
Forth from speakers loud.  
His dick on yours, your hands in his hair--  
And you're in the middle of a crowd.

You're terrified you might get caught,  
Which gives you little thrills  
You're sure that everyone's focus is not  
On you, and you're scared it will.

Then, you're taken by Dave's finger and feel the hardness on his lap  
You'll be fine for a while, so let us ==> Be the other chap.

\----

You are Dave Strider and you undo  
Your pants; they are too tight.  
John's lust-glazed eyes shine glassy blue  
Under the club's strobe lights.

You're well aware you're swag as hell  
And could do this at home,  
But frankly (and John knows this as well)  
It's not as fun alone.

You move your finger in his derriere  
In search of that special gland,  
His breath is hot, orgasm near,  
As he thrusts against your hand.

You add another finger in, and knead his rump like dough,  
He's lucky to have a guy like you; let's ==> Be the other bro.

\----

You are Bro Strider, DJ of the joint,  
And you're laughing at the deck.  
You think your bro has missed the point;  
The club is now a wreck.

The point of public sex, you see,  
Is clearly, "Don't get caught."  
But if this is the way Dave wants to be,  
Then you guess that was for naught,

Because no-one seems to want to stop  
This sexy, class-two crime.  
And since nobody's yet called the cops,  
Perhaps _your_  sweetheart can "come" next time. 

Everyone can see him as he fucks his little friend;  
You feel great pride as now you watch ==> John: Take it in the end.

\----

You, John Egbert, slide a condom (pre-lubed)  
Over your boyfriend's erection.  
You may be out in the public nude,  
But it's important to use protection!

He removes his fingers from your anal passage,  
And you softly whine from the loss.  
But he aligns his dick, for he got the message  
That you tried to get across.

He pushes into your hot, tight butt  
Slowly, like sweet molasses--  
Until you're ready. And, then, he _ruts_ ;  
You think you lost your glasses.

It feels amazing until he hits that _spot_ that's inside you;  
Then, you go completely crazy, and make == > Dave: Orgasm, too.

\----

You are Dave Strider, and you're on fire,  
Burning from inside out.  
Your cock's supercharged and overwired  
It's amazing, without a doubt.

You take John's penis in your grip,  
Stroking efficiently and fast,  
His head flies back like the lash of a whip  
As he spends his load at last.

His soft, lube-slickened walls contract  
And convulse around your dick  
You moan your finish into his back,  
You've climaxed in half a tick.

You pull out of his aching rear, because you now both yearn  
For a bed to sleep upon, so you ==> Go home, return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bro!Dirk/NotGrandpa!Jake sequel anyone, y/n? If yes, sonnets again or other poem format? If no, any other ship you'd like to see in poemfic form?
> 
> If you have any opinion whatsoever, I'd appreciate it if you left an ask at my [Tumblr](www.alpha-starr.tumblr.com/ask), or a comment below!! Because wow, this one was actually really, really, really fun to do, even if it's not very serious!


End file.
